Auch ein Bösewicht hat mal einen schlechten Tag
by CanaryCreme-Schnitte
Summary: Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt, was Voldemort so macht, nachdem er MAL WIEDER von Harry Potter besiegt worden ist? Klar:Er geht sich gnadenlos besaufen!Und was passiert, wenn ganz viele Bösewichte auf einen Haufen geworfen werden? Chaos pur natürlich!


Disclaimer: Keine der aufgeführten Figuren gehört auch nur ansatzweise mir, nur die Worte, die ich ihnen in den Mund gelegt habe, sind mein Verbrechen lol

* * *

****

**Auch ein Bösewicht hat mal einen schlechten Tag  
**  
Die Tür zu der düsteren Kaschemme "Zum Zerberus" flog mit einem gewaltigen "Rumms" auf, als zwei Figuren, der eine groß, schlank und ganz und gar in einen schwarzen Umhang gewickelt, aus dem nur noch zwei leuchtend rote Augen hervorblitzten und der andere klein, pummelig und mit einem Gesicht wie eine Ratte, eintraten und geradewegs in Richtung Bar schlurften. Der Barkeeper, Agrajag, der ein leuchtend orangerotes T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift "Stop Arthur Dent" trug, blickte neugierig auf, doch als er erkannte, wer die beiden waren, schüttelte er nur gelangweilt die großen Fledermausflügel und polierte weiter das Einmachglas mit den eingelegten Augäpfeln. Es waren mal wieder seine Stammgäste.

"N'abend Voldie," brummte er, " N'abend Pete." Voldemort sagte nichts, sondern zog nur griesgrämig eines der Barhocker an die Theke und setzte sich mit einem Seufzer darauf. Nachdem er sich ängstlich umgesehen hatte, nahm auch Wurmschwanz seinen gewohnten Platz an der Bar ein. "

Was wollt ihr haben?" fragte Agrajag und legte das Einmachglas zur Seite. "Einen doppelten Feuerwhiskey on the Rocks, aber dalli." knurrte Voldemort.  
  
"Einen Ipanema, bitte." flüsterte Wurmschwanz, als hätte er gerade eine Neutronenbombe und nicht einen alkoholfreien Drink bestellt.

"Miesen Tag gehabt, was Jungs?" fragte Agrajag, während er die Getränke mixte. Keiner der beiden antwortete, aber Voldemort zuckte bei dem Wort "Jungs" merklich zusammen.

"Lass mich raten, es ist wieder dieser Potter-Junge, der dir zu schaffen macht, nicht wahr?" sagte der Barkeeper und blickte Voldemort an, während er ihnen die Gläser vor die Nase stellte. Voldemort antwortete wieder nicht, sondern nahm nur seinen Feuerwhisky in eine bleiche, langfingrige Hand und kippte ihn mit einem Mal runter.

Agrajag nickte nur wissend. "Es IST der Potter-Junge."

Voldemort hickste leise, dann blickte er mit einem Mal auf. "Ich weiß einfach nicht, was mit mir los ist." jammerte er, " _Jahrelang_ versuche ich schon, ihn loszuwerden, aber ich habe einfach keinen Erfolg! Was mache ich nur falsch?"

"Ach, Voldie..." sagte Agrajag und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Böse sein ist eben nicht immer einfach. Schon viele sind umgekommen bei dem Versuch..."

"Vielen Dank, das ist äußerst aufbauend!" murrte Voldemort. "Ich weiß einfach nicht, woran es liegt! Ich habe schon so viel gefoltert, gequält und... ähm, naja, gemordet halt , aber warum bleibt dieser kleine Wurm immer am Leben? Das ist nicht fair!!"

"Tja, so ist eben das Leben." sagte Agrajag weise.

"Ich verlange ja nichts weiter," klagte Voldemort weiter, wobei er die Augen verdrehte, " als dass er einfach nur _stirbt_. Mehr nicht. Kann er mir nicht den kleinen Gefallen tun?"

"Keiner will sterben." erwiderte der Barkeeper.

"Er MUSS aber doch sterben, verdammt!" rief Voldemort und schlug mit der Faust auf die Theke, sodass die Augäpfel im Glas herumwirbelten. "Warum kann ich ihn nicht umbringen? Er ist doch nur ein kleiner Junge!"

"Mittlerweile wohl eher ein fast erwachsener Teenie..." murmelte Agrajag so leise, dass Voldemort ihn nicht hören konnte, aber jemand anderes schien es mitbekommen zu haben.

"Ha, ein Teenie!" rief eine krächzende Stimme plötzlich. Voldemort, Wurmschwanz und Agrajag blickten alle gleichzeitig nach unten, von wo die Stimme aus zu kommen schien. Dort auf dem Boden lag eine glibberige grüngelbe Masse, aus der nur noch zwei Augen herausblickten.

"Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, Jungchen," sagte die Glibberpfütze zu Voldemort.

"Wer oder was bist du denn?" fragte Voldemort verdutzt.

"Oh, hab ich mich nicht vorgestellt? Ich bin die böse Hexe des Westens." sagte das Etwas stolz. "Du WARST die böse Hexe des Westens, meinst du wohl." fiel Agrajag ihr kichernd ins Wort. "Haha, Frankenstein. Wenn ich Hände hätte, würde ich dir Beine machen." erwiderte die Hexe schnippisch.

"Bin ich der einzige, der die Ironie darin erkennt?" konterte Agrajag lässig. Die Hexe schien beschlossen zu haben, den Barkeeper von nun an zu ignorieren denn sie fuhr damit fort, zu erzählen.

"Du wurdest wenigstens von einem halbwegs Erwachsenem besiegt, mein Lieber. ICH jedoch wurde von einem kleinen Mädchen erledigt. DAS nenne ich eine Schande! Ich, die berühmt-berüchtigte böse Hexe des Westens, besiegt von einem Kind... von diesem - diesem Gör!" empörte sie sich, und ihre Augen drehten sich in dem Schleim.

"Möchtest du vielleicht ein Glas WASSER... zur Beruhigung?" fragte der Barkeeper breit grinsend.

"AAArgh......NEIN! Kein Wasser!" kreischte die Hexe und versuchte, sich von der Bar wegzubewegen, was äußerst schwierig war angesichts ihrer Erscheinungsform.

"Nur ein Scherz, Liebes." sagte Agrajag schnell und hielt die Klauen entschuldigend in die Höhe. "Jaja, du und deine Scherze..." grummelte die Glibberpfütze, die mal eine böse Hexe war.

"Du wurdest also von einem kleinen Mädchen besiegt?" fragte Voldemort neugierig dazwischen. Er fühlte sich etwas besser, nun da er sah, dass es jemanden offenbar noch viel schlimmer getroffen hatte als ihn.

"Ja." sagte die Pfütze verächtlich, " Dorothy. Sie hat mich alle gemacht. DAS war vielleicht peinlich, kann ich euch sagen!"

"Pah, das nennst du peinlich?" sagte plötzlich eine tiefe, weinerliche Stimme von rechts. Die ganze Gesellschaft drehte sich zu dem Sprechenden um, inklusive der Glibbermasse.

Voldemort erschrak für einen Moment, denn dort, am anderen Ende der Bar saß eine große Gestalt mit einem langen, schlohweißen Bart. Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang dachte er, es wäre Dumbledore. Aber er war es nicht, denn der Mann dort hatte dunkle, drohende Augen mit mächtigen schwarzen Augenbrauen. Er wäre sicher sehr angsteinflößend gewesen, hätte er sich nicht die ganze Zeit in ein riesiges rosa Seidentaschentuch geschneuzt und seine Augen damit abgetrocknet.

"Ich kann mich nie mehr Zuhause blicken lassen!" heulte er.

"Warum, was ist denn passiert?" fragte Voldemort.

Der Mann schien ihm nicht zuzuhören, denn er war viel zu beschäftigt damit, verzweifelte Selbstgespräche zu führen. "Um Himmels Willen... ein Hobbit! Ein _Hobbit_! Wie konnte das nur geschehen? Meine Freunde werden mich alle auslachen! Ich werde umziehen müssen, ganz weit weg... und einen neuen Namen annehmen... hmm, Suraman vielleicht? Nein, das ist noch zu nah am Original..."

Betreten guckten Voldemort, Wurmschwanz und Agrajag weg, die Pfütze drehte ihre Augen ab. "Hobbit?" flüsterte Voldemort leise der Gruppe zu. "Das hab ich irgendwo schon mal gehört..."

"Klein, essen viel, extrem haarige Füße." sagte Agrajag.

Voldemort überlegte kurz. "Ach ja, ich erinnere mich..." erwiderte er. "Armer Kerl. Und ich dachte, ICH hätt's schwer... Der ist ja vollkommen übergeschnappt..."

"Ach was! Der ist doch noch fast normal in Gegensatz zu _dem_ Kerl da..." sagte Agrajag und deutete auf eine zusammengekauerte Figur, die links neben ihnen saß.

Der Mann stierte die ganze Zeit apathisch auf die Theke und murmelte unentwegt etwas, das von der Entfernung her aber nicht deutlich zu hören war. Er war ganz schwarz gekleidet und hatte eine Halbglatze, die sich durch das tiefe Schwarz seiner Haare noch deutlicher abhob. Eine schwarze Katze lag schlafend auf seinem Schoß.

Voldemort und die anderen beugten sich so unauffällig wie möglich nach links, um hören zu können, was er die ganze Zeit vor sich hin brabbelte.

Es war sehr leise, aber er schien die ganze Zeit nur das gleiche zu sagen: "Blau, blau, überall blau, blau, blau, blau über blau, blau, wieder blau, blau, blau, nur blau, nichts anderes mehr als blau...."

"Was zum Teufel ist denn mit dem los?" fragte die Hexe verwundert.

Agrajag zuckte mit den Achseln. "Keinen Schimmer. Sitzt den ganzen Tag hier rum und quasselt vor sich hin. Dann verschwindet er für ein paar Stunden, nur um dann wieder aufzutauchen, sein Katzenvieh immer im Schlepptau, und labert weiter. Immer nur das gleiche. Scheint wohl leicht von der Farbe Blau besessen zu sein, aus welchem Grund auch immer... Vollkommen neben der Spur, der Typ. Frag mich, was mit dem wohl passiert ist... Der ist auf jeden Fall nicht mehr zu retten."

Voldemort seufzte. "Das kommt davon, wenn man unbedingt böse sein will! Ich weiß, wie das ist. Ich frag mich nur, wie lange es dauert, bis ICH wahnsinnig werde..." rief er, während er ein Foto von einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit einer Brille und einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn aus seiner Tasche herausholte und mit dem Cocktailspießchen aus Wurmschwanz' Drink wütend darauf einstach.

Als von dem Bild nur noch kleine Schnipselchen übrig waren, sah er wieder auf und seufzte wieder. "Aber was kann man schon dagegen tun? Nichts! Man ist den "Guten" immer ausgeliefert! Böse sein ist doch heutzutage sowas von out! Und die meisten sterben sowieso wie die Fliegen... Es gibt rein gar nichts, was man dagegen unternehmen könnte..."

"Vielleicht kannst du ja eine Selbsthilfegruppe gründen." schlug Agrajag vor.

"Eine _Selbsthilfegruppe_?!?" fragte Voldemort und sah den Barkeeper ungläubig an.

"Jepp. Es gibt ja schon einige hier. Meine Bar ist übrigens auch das Stammlokal von der Selbsthilfegruppe da drüben," sagte er und deutete auf einen runden Tisch, der voll besetzt war mit finster dreinblickenden Leuten.

"Das ist die "Gemeinschaft Reingelegter Arbeitsloser Super Alberner Möchtegernfieslinge" oder kurz auch G.R.A.U.S.A.M. genannt. Das sind alles sämtliche Opfer von so 'nem Typen namens James Bond. Scheint wohl ein ziemlich übler Bursche zu sein, dieser Bond... Ihre Gruppe wird immer und immer größer..."

Voldemort wollte gerade fragen, wer die anderer Gruppe an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes war, als die Tür zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend aufflog, und eine düstere Gestalt, in schwarzem Metall gekleidet, hereinschritt.

"Oh, nein...", stöhnte Agrajag genervt, "schon wieder dieser komische Vogel Darth Vader!" Bevor die eindrucksvolle Gestalt an die Bar treten konnte, brüllte Agrajag zu ihm rüber:

" Du bist hier unerwünscht, Weichei! Raus aus meinem Lokal, aber zack zack!" Die Gestalt hielt inne, und wartete einige Sekunden lang, doch als Agrajag bedrohlich mit seinen Flügeln raschelte, überlegte er es sich anders und schritt wieder hinaus. "Was glaubt der eigentlich wer er ist?" sagte Agrajag wütend, als die Tür wieder hinter ihm zuschlug. "Wendet sich einfach so zurück zum Guten und marschiert jetzt hier rein, als wär nix gewesen! Wir sind ein anständiges Lokal! Hier kommen nur die wahren Bösewichte rein, und er gehört nicht mehr dazu!"

"So ein Armleuchter! " bestätigte die Hexe.

Voldemort hatte die ganze Szene nur zur Hälfte mitbekommen, denn die ganze Zeit beobachtete er nun schon die Selbsthilfegruppe, und die Idee selber eine zu gründen, erschien ihm mit jeder Sekunde verlockender. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken herausgerissen, als in der anderen Gruppe plötzlich eine leichte Unruhe ausbrach, und er erinnerte sich wieder, dass er Agrajag fragen wollte, wer sie überhaupt sind.

"Agrajag?"

"Ja, Voldie?"

"Wer sind denn die da drüben? Auch eine Selbsthilfegruppe vielleicht?"

"Bingo! Sind aber erst seit kurzem hier..."

Voldemort ließ den Blick über die Gruppe schweifen. Es war eine unzählbare Menge an Männern, die alle exakt gleich aussahen: groß, schlank, blonde Haare, in schwarzem Anzug und mit schwarzer Sonnenbrille.

"Sehen irgendwie komisch aus, wenn du mich fragst." sagte Voldemort.

"Sind sie auch. Quatschen die ganze Zeit von nichts anderem als so 'nem Ding namens 'Neo'."

"Was ist das denn?"

"Was weiß ich. Aber so geht es die ganze Zeit: Neo hier , Neo da... geht mir ganz schön auf den Keks, kann ich euch sagen."

Just in dem Moment sprang einer aus der Gruppe der Anzugträger heraus und schritt auf die Bar zu.

"Hallo, Mister Agrajag." sagte der Mann gedehnt. "Ich würde gerne eine Bestellung aufgeben."

Er grinste und eine Reihe gerader, weißer Zähne wurde sichtbar. Das Licht spiegelte sich in seiner Brille und in seinen Zähnen, und Agrajag schloss geblendet die Augen.

"Okay, okay, nur tu mir einen Gefallen und lass die Grinsekatze-Nummer sein, ja?"

Der Mann nickte nur.

"Also, was hättest du denn gerne?"

"2965 Becher Schlumpfeis."

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!"

Der Mann mit der Halbglatze sprang auf, packte seine Katze, die ,entsetzt miauend, von seinem Schoß gesprungen war, am Schwanz und rannte hakenschlagend aus der Bar, wobei in der Ferne noch die Worte "Bitte keine Schlümpfe mehr!" zu hören waren.

"Vollkommen übergeschnappt, sag ich doch." sagte Agrajag unbeeindruckt.

"Also, Schlumpfeis, ja?"

"Zum Mitnehmen, bitte." sagte der Mann und lächelte höhnisch. Während Agrajag in ein Hinterzimmer verschwand, wandte sich Voldemort an den Mann.

"Hallo."

"Hallo, Mister Unbekannter."

Voldemort guckte etwas schief. " Also, ich hätte da mal eine Frage: Können sie mir ein paar Tips geben wie man eine Selbsthilfegruppe gründet, Mister...ähm..."

"Smith."

"Ähm, ja, Mister Smith. Also? Ich habe nämlich vor eine zu gründen, und sie scheinen ja auch eine äußerst erfolgreiche Gruppe zu haben." Smith grinste wieder, aber da Voldemort keine Pupillen mehr hatte, wurde er auch nicht geblendet.

"Mögen sie Schlumpfeis?" fragte er Voldemort.

"Ja!"

"Gut.", er lächelte wieder geheimnisvoll, "dann kommen sie mit. Sie sind herzlich willkommen, in unserer Gruppe mitzumachen."

"Danke sehr. Das ist sehr freundlich von ihnen, Mister Smith."

"Keine Ursache. Sie gehören doch jetzt schon so gut wie zur Familie..."

Und mit einem schallenden Lachen führte Smith Voldemort in die Menge aus schwarz gekleideten Männern...

THE END

* * *

A/N: Also, ich hoffe ich krieg jetzt keine Flames von wütenden HdR-Fans lol. Ich möchte hier nur noch mal betonen, dass ich alle hier angeführten Bösewichte und Möchtegernbösewichte verehre, ich zieh sie halt nur ein bisschen durch den Kakao ;-) 

Das hier zu schreiben hat 'nen Riesenspaß gemacht, also bereue ich NICHTS! Hehe

PS: Ein Keks für all diejenigen, die mir alle Bösewichte nennen können, die hier vorkommen :-) PPS: Sorry an alle, die auf die Fortsetzung von "Es war einmal...das erste Date" warten... Es ist in Arbeit!


End file.
